This disclosure relates generally to the field of wireless testing of semiconductor integrated circuit devices and, more particularly, to an over-the-air (OTA) wireless test system.
Semiconductor devices that have undergone complicated processing are subjected to various types of electrical tests so as to test their characteristics and for defects thereof. The radio frequency (RF) of a microelectronic device such as a chip package integrated with RF transmitter and/or receiver circuitry is typically tested by using RF automatic test equipment. For testing such a chip package with an integrated antenna or wireless device under test (DUT), a load board, which is conductively connected to the RF instrumentation circuitry, is typically used. The load board may have a socket for receiving the chip package.
However, the prior art OTA wireless test system does not provide adequate accuracy and performance. It is desirable to be able to provide improved ways of testing wireless DUTs in an OTA wireless test system. It is also desirable to provide improved OTA wireless test system with adequate accuracy and performance.